I DON'T WANT TO FALLING IN LOVE WITH YOU
by Hld Hana SungMinnie
Summary: Donghae meletakkan tangan kanannya didada, mencoba merasakan jantungnya yang berdetak sangat keras.  "Tidak boleh", ia menggeleng pelan, " kau tidak boleh merasakan ini" Ucapnya sambil meremas kain piyama dibagian dada.  HAEMIN, KYUMIN. Review?


**I DON'T WANT TO FALLING IN LOVE WITH YOU (judul yang kepanjangan)**

**Disclaimer:**

Semua Cast hanya milik Tuhan.

Super Junior berada dalam naungan SM Ent.

Dan Lee Sungmin adalah milikku #ditendang Kyu n VitaMin XD Pisss

**AUTHOR:**

HANA YUKI NAMIKAZE

**CAST:**

LEE SUNGMIN

LEE DONGHAE

CHO KYUHYUN

**PAIR:**

HAEMIN N KYUMIN

**RATED: K (?)**

**GENRE : ROMANCE**

**WARNING! INI YAOI/BL**…. So, don't like? DON'T READ! Okey? Penggunaan EYD yang seenaknya, kata-kata abal dan sebagainya

KET: "_HAEMIN" KYUHYUN SPEAK_

...

Lee Donghae melirik dari sela-sela buku yang tangah ia baca, melihat pemandangan 2 namja yang tepat duduk dihadapannya. Memperhatikan sikap namja berambut cokelat ikal yang tengah tidur-tiduran disofa dengan menggunakan paha dari namja manis. Namja berambut cokelat ikal, Cho Kyuhyun, terlihat sangat nyaman. senyuman yang sering disebut fansnya sebagai –evil smirk- itu sering tercetak diwajah tampannya setiap kali tangan dari namja manis yang kini ia gunakan sebagai bantalnya mengelus rambut cokelatnya. Donghae tahu, Kyuhyun sangat senang menerima sentuhan itu.

"_Sentuhannya begitu lembut,Hyung. membuatku merasa nyaman"_

Ia masih dapat mengingat dengan jelas segala curhatan Magnae Evil itu. Ia memang sering menjadi tempat curhat namja itu. Bercerita mengenai perasaannya pada Namja manis,Lee Sungmin. Perasaan yang lebih dari rasa Hyung-Dongsaeng. CINTA. Ia tak merasa aneh akan hal itu, Namja-Namja. Ia mengerti datangnya cinta tak dapat ditolak dan kapan cinta itu datang menhinggapimu. Cinta tak mengenal gender, rasanya kalimat itu familiar.

Donghae kini memperhatikan kembali lembaran buku dihadapannya, pikirannya tak terpusat pada huruf-huruf yang ada disana lagi. Tapi, pada dongsaeng yang tadi ia perhatikan. ia tahu mengapa Kyuhyun terkadang terlihat cuek akan keberadaan Sungmin diatas panggung dan akan sangat menempel di belakang kamera. Ia tahu, bahwa Kyuhyun tak mau segala bentuk perhatiannya pada Sungmin hanya dianggap fansservice saja, ia mau Hyung-nya yang sangat sensitive - tapi akan perasaang Kyuhyun tak pernah sedikit pun sensitive- itu mau sedikit menyadarinya. Sampai saat ini pertanyaan terbesar bagi Kyuhyun adalah bagaimana perasaan Sungmin padanya.

Donghae memang tak begitu dekat dengan Hyung pecinta warna pink. Bukan, bukan karena hyungnya itu mencintai warna pink yang sangat ia benci itu, rasanya terlalu dangkal jika sampai-sampai ia membencinya karena hal itu. Tapi entah mengapa interaksi antara mereka menjadi sedikit canggung. Padahal menurutnya, Hyungnya itu tipe penyayang dan lembut, tipe yang seharusnya cocok dengannya, seperti leader mereka.

...

"Sungmin Hyung", Donghae sedikit terkejut, ketika mendapati Hyung-nya itu berada di dapur tengah malam sambil membuat sesuatu yang Donghae perkirakan adalah susu.

Namja bergelar King of Aegyo itu pun juga terkejut ketika melihat Donghae yang muncul didapur, " "hae, Apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam begini? tidak tidur?".

Donghae perlahan mendekati Sungmin, "rencananya mau ambil gara-gara telepon dari manager tentang jadwal promosi drama yang tiba-tiba dipercepat dan malah tak bisa tidur lagi." Jelasnya. "Kalau Hyung, kenapa tidak tidur?"

"Karena Kyuhyun",Jawabnya Singkat.

Tentu Donghae dapat mengerti jawaban itu, "Ia teriak-teriak gak jelas gara-gara Game lagi?"

Sungmin mengagguk kecil, kemudian meletakkan 2 buah susu diatas meja, "Minumlah", panggilnya.

Dengan sedikit ragu Donghae duduk di kursi makan yang berhadapan dengan Sungmin dan meminum sedikit susu hangat itu.

Ia dapat merasakan suasana canggung disana.

Cukup lama keadaan hening tercipta, sampai Sungmin mulai membuka suara.

"Beberapa minggu ini kau terlihat sedikit pucat,Hae. walau kau terlalu sibuk akan kegiatan Super Junior dan juga promosi dramamu, kau juga harus memperhatikan kesehatanmu. Dan jangan makan dengan porsi yang sedikit lagi, kau tak akan mempunyai tenaga nanti".

Ia sedikit terkejut mendengar ucapan Sungmin, ia tak menyangka Hyungnya ini ternyata memperhatikannya.

"_Ia sangat perhatian,Hyung. Memperhatikan semuanya sampai hal terkecil"_

"hehehehe",hanya tawa garing yang ia keluarkan. tak tahu harus merespon apa akan perkataan Sungmin.

"Eh, tanganmu luka?",

Ia langsung menoleh kearah tangan kirinya, terdapat sebuah goresan berwarna merah muda dibagian lengannya, tak terlalu panjang tapi sangat kentara karena kontras dengan warna kulitnya.

"Mungkin tergores di meja tadi",Ucapnya ketika melihat luka itu.

"Aish dasar. Itu harus cepat diobati", Ujar Sungmin. Kemudian mengambil kotak P3K yang berada disekitar beberapa botol cairan dari sana.

Sungmin menarik pelan tangan Donghae yang terluka.

DEG

"Kalau cepat dibersihkan bekasnya akan cepat menghilang", Ucap Sungmin sambil menekan-nekan kapas yang telah diberi antiseptic.

"_Setiap kali ia menyentuhku, rasanya ada sengatan listrik yang mengenai dirimu"._

Sungmin menoleh kearah Donghae, ketika menyadari dari tadi namja itu hanya terdiam, "Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu,Hae?".

DEG  
>DEG<p>

Dongahe sedikit tersentak ketika mata foxy itu menatapnya lekat.

"_Matanya sangat indah,Hyung. Sekali aku menatapnya, rasanya aku tak bisa beralih menatap yang lain. Aku mungkin berlebihan. hehehe"_

"Hahaha, jangan memasang wajah bodoh seperti itu, kau terlihat aneh seperti Yesung hyung, Ups—bahaya kalau didengar orangnya"

DEG

DEG

DEG

"_Aku sangat senang ketika ia tertawa, ia terlihat sangat manis, rasanya aku ingin memakannya… ha..ha..ha"_

OoOoOoOo

"Sudah selesai",Sungmin menata kembali perlengkapan P3K, "Ehm, aku mau kembali kekamar,mungkin Kyuhyun sudah tertidur ^^. Selamat malam", Ucapnya sebelum melangkah pergi.

Sungmin juga merasa sedikit canggung, apa lagi namja itu sejak tadi hanya terdiam memangdangnya.

"Hyung" Panggil Donghae membuat Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya.

Sungmin menoleh kearahnya,"Hm?"

"Go..Gomawo", Ujarnya sambil mengangkat tangan kirinya yang sudah diobati.

Sungmin tersenyum kemudian ia melanjutkan langkahnya.

DEG

DEG

DEG

"_Aku sangat mencintainya, Hyung. Rasanya jantung ini selalu berdetak tak karuan setiap bersamanya. merasakan aliran darahku yang terasa memanaskan tubuhku. Itu cintakan,Hyung?"_

Donghae meletakkan tangan kanannya didada, mencoba merasakan jantungnya yang berdetak sangat keras.

"Tidak boleh", ia menggeleng pelan, " kau tidak boleh merasakan ini" Ucapnya sambil meremas kain piyama dibagian dada.

Cinta itu datang tanpa perlu kau undang.

CInta itu datang disaat yang tak menentu.

Selalu mengintip, berusaha menemukan celah hatimu.

Menerobos pertahananmu walaupun kau tak menginginkannya.

Benar bukan, Lee Donghae?

**END**

Annyeong. Hana membuat cerita aneh yang tiba-tiba nyasar diotak :D. Sedikit pelampiasan pada Kyuhyun yang tak pernah memberikanku FANSSERVICE yang HOT! . Dan memang aku sedang tertarik ama pair-pair Umin yang lain, Seperi HaeMin, SiMin, EunMin,MinWook, malah ZhouMin pun juga :D.

Please, Don't be silent, Readers ;)

Review?


End file.
